Blades of the Byakugan
by eldritchbob
Summary: With everyone finding love with someone, Hinata is feeling left out. The war has ended, and her father is proud of her, but she is lonely. Tsunade sends her on a mission with a ninja who wants to join the village, but is a successfuly completed mission the only thing the blond sannin wants?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an AU story from my "Sword and Flute" fic  
This fic is dedicated to forbiddenfruitunloved. As will a NaruTayu fic that I'm planning be. Forbiddenfruit, you're right. Hyūga Hidara does sound good.**

Chapter 1: a new mission

Hinata was fed up.

The war was over, and she had finally received the respect from her family that she had always dreamed of, her father shocking the entire Hyūga council by smiling (Three elder had suffered from heart attacks as a result. Hiashi was almost convinced that he should make his smile an S rank technique, and wondered what they would do if he grinned.) What she didn't like about this was the fact that the elders were now piling more and more pressure on her to become a "proper Hyūga" that would be appropriate as the heir. Another thing that made her feel fed up, was that she was single. After the war had ended, Naruto had sat down with her, and told her that he cared for her, but in a brotherly way. A crushed Hinata had accepted this, and after a few weeks (and a few dozen ice-cream tubs (all the kunoichi and female civilians in the village seethed in jealousy at this fact. They all had their own theories about how she could eat some much ice-cream yet stay so thin, from jutsu's, high metabolism, to "It goes straight to her breasts")) and had managed to keep the friendship she had with the blond jinchūriki. She watched as her cousin entered a relationship with Tenten, and their hyperactive, green spandex wearing teammate entered a relationship with Sakura, much to everyone's surprise. Hinata sighed as she trudged towards the Hokage tower, kicking up dust in a very un-Hyūga like manner. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her two teammates sitting next to each other and eating breakfast. Hinata guessed that they were also discussing their girlfriends, due to the animated way that Kiba was waving his arms about. Kiba was now going out with a vet that had nursed Akamaru back to health after a mission that had turned nasty, and Shino with a girl that he'd met hunting for insects, and was apparently the leader of the 'SAF' (Shino Aburame Fanclub). Hinata was happy for them, and waved cheerfully in their direction as she passed. She sighed as she realised the time, and decided to shunshin to the tower so that she wouldn't be late.

Hinata stood outside Tsunade's office, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves. Regardless of how much confidence she had gained, facing the Hokage always made her nervous. A momentary burst of confidence seized her, so she opened the door before it left her. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, and gave her a weary smile. Hinata smiled back, and waited patiently for the older woman to finish the work that she was doing.

Tsunade stretched out the kinks she had developed in her back and let out a satisfied sigh. She'd managed to finish all of today's paperwork, and could now drink sake without Shizune telling her off. She looked at the Hyuga heiress and smiled. If it had been any of the other shinobi from Hinata's generation, they would have interrupted her before she'd finished the papers, and set her back several hours. "Thank you Hinata, that was a very important issue one of the clan heads had brought up, and it had to be dealt with tonight."

"Ano…it's no problem Hokage-sama." Hinata replied politely. Tsunade chuckled, looking forward to the day when Hinata became the head of the Hyuga clan. Hopefully under her guidance, the rest of the Hyūga's could pull the stick most seemed to be born with up their arses, out.

"None the less, thank you." Tsunade smile fell into the professional semi-scowl that she wore when giving out missions, or discussing matters to do with the village or the shinobi forces. "Now, as to why I asked to see you. I have a mission for you." Hinata sat up straighter, and focused her attention on what was being said. "I need you to go to the cloud village on a diplomatic mission." Hinata froze. She could still remember that it was ninja from Kumogakure that had kidnapped her in the past, an action that led to her uncle's death, and Neji's past hatred of her. The Hokage noticed that and smiled. "We're sending you on this mission, because you are without a doubt, one of the strongest ninja's this village has. Even if they do try something, I'm sure that you'll be able to protect yourself." Tsunade noticed that Hinata didn't look much better after the small 'pep talk', and so tried another ploy. "I'm also sending someone with you." Hinata perked up at this. "Since all of the ninja that I would usually trust with escorting you are either on a mission, or recovering from injuries, I've assigned it to a shinobi that wishes to join our village."

"Umm…H-Hokage-sama, how do you know that we can thrust them?" Hinata questioned timidly. Tsunade smiled to herself.

"I've told him that if you both complete this mission, and come back alive, then he will be given Konoha residence, and be instated as a Konoha shinobi." Tsunade opened a drawer and took out a file. "He's very good. He's successfully completed 198 D rank missions, 62 C rank missions, and 6 A rank missions. He has attempted two other A ranks that failed, and a single S rank, also failed." Hinata's eyes widened. There were several jonin Hyūga's from both the main and the branch families that hadn't completed that many missions. Hinata thought for a moment, before nodding warily in agreement. Tsunade smiled again, and wrote Hinata's name down on the scroll. "Be careful Hinata. The war may be over, but there are still rouge ninja out there that would wish us harm." Hinata nodded in understanding. "Now, gather your things, and get ready to leave. He'll meet you outside the main gates." Hinata bowed and left. Tsunade sighed, and took out a sake bottle. "I just hope that the two of you can influence each other…"

Hinata bid farewell to her father, who gave her a small smile (so she could see that he was pleased with her) and told her to be careful. As Hinata neared the main gate, she caught sight of someone who she'd been trying to avoid.

"Hey Hinata." Ino greeted, looking a little uncertain. Hinata gave her a shaky smile.

"G-good morning Ino." Ino gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I've got to meet someone at the gate for a mission." Ino chewed on her bottom lip for a moment.

"Can I…Can I walk with you?" Hinata nodded, a little shocked by the unconfident tone coming from Ino. The two walked towards the gate, before Ino stopped. "I'm sorry." Hinata turned and looked at Ino in confusion. "I'm really sorry Hinata. I didn't know that…I never thought that he'd ask me out, please believe me." She pleaded. Hinata realised what she was talking about and smiled kindly.

"It's alright Ino…as long as the two of you are happy…that's what matters." Ino wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes, and grinned.

"I think…that we are." A figure landed behind Ino, and wrapper their arms around her waist. Ino jumped, and elbowed the man in the stomach. They coughed and rested their chin on her head.

"Ino…that hurt!" the whiskered blond ninja whined, before noticing Hinata. "Hey Hinata! How you doing?" Hinata smiled in greeting.

"I'm alright Naruto-san, how's your shoulder?" Naruto shrugged, and then winced.

"It's almost better. The fuzzy bastards taking his time healing this wound though." Ino chuckled at Naruto's description of the Kyuubi. "You off on a mission?" Hinata nodded. "Well, good luck then. And be careful."

"I-I will, Naruto-san." Hinata turned and headed to the gates, refusing to turn back. She knew that if she did, she would see the blond, stubborn, and loud couple kissing either hugging, or kissing. She stopped three feet away from the gate, and calmed herself.

"So." A male voice suddenly declared, causing the heiress to jump in surprise. She turned and saw a male, around her age, wearing a long dark blue coat over a black t-shirt, black trousers, and black ninja boots siting on a large rock. He smirked at her, his Blue eyes scanning her body quickly. "You must be the Hyūga." He ran a hand through his black hair, before jumping off the rock. He picked up a sword with a blue hilt wrapping and a blue sheath, and attached to his belt. He walked over to Hinata and held out his hand. "My name's Hidara Yasito." Hinata took his hand slowly.

"Hinata Hyūga. It's nice to meet you Yasito-san." Hidara grimaced.

"It's Hidara. Not Hidara-san, Hidara-kun, Yasito-san, or Yasito-kun. Understand?"

"Ah! Y-yes…I-I'm sorry!" Hidara shook his head, muttering something about backbones and clans, before he started walking down the road. He spun around and walked backwards.

"Well? Are you coming, or what?" Hinata stuttered out an apology, and raced to catch up with him. The guards at the gate shook their heads at the display they had just seen, and started to take bets on how long the two would last before Hinata got berated for her shyness. Three seconds later, and Izumo and Kotetsu (the afore mentioned guards) heard an indignant Hinata shouting

"STUTTER-CHAN?!"

**AN: And so it begins! And Kotetsu loses 60 ryo. I'll try my best not to make Hinata too out of character, but if the story needs it, then I shall.  
Until next time on 'Blades of the Byakugan', Farewell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello there, and welcome to the second chapter of this story! I've recently got new ideas about where to go with this story, so here's hoping it's still good. I apologize for taking so long on this and my other fics as well, but I've struggled with the actual writing part ^^u  
deidara-chan's lover214: ACK! Please don't do that! It sound's painful! Look, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: night-time fighting.

Hinata walked into the small clearing that her bodyguard had suggested camping in, and dropped the pile of firewood onto the ground. She carefully constructed a small fire pit, and lit the fire they would need.

"That looks like a good fire!" Hinata jumped and looked over her shoulder. Hidara walked into the clearing, pulling something behind him. "You've done this before." Hinata nodded gently.

"Hai, I usually made the fire pit, while Shino-san and Kiba-san hunted the food, and Kurenai-sensei cooked." Hidara nodded thoughtfully, before dropping the unidentified item.

"Well…I'm happy to cook if you want me to." Hinata smiled faintly and nodded her consent. "Right then…you happy with boar?" He hefted the carcass of a dead adult wild boar into the air, holding it by one leg. He grinned madly at her before putting it down "Stand back." It wasn't a request, Hinata could tell. She moved back slightly. In one swift movement Hidara had unsheathed his sword and slashed it through the dead animal.

"**Kenjutsu: Cut and gut.**" Hidara's katana slashed through the air, and Hinata could have sworn that he was holding two for a moment. In a few moments, the boar had been de gutted, and the guts had somehow ended up in a neat pile. Both ninja's looked at it for a moment. "…you know, I still don't quite know how it does that…" Hidara muttered, slightly concerned. Hinata giggled at him, starting to laugh harder when he glared, mock pouting at her. Hidara shook his head and started to prepare the meal.

_1 ½ hours later_

"I just don't get it." Hidara said, picking some food from between his teeth with a senbon needle. Hinata looked over at him questioningly. "Why send a Hyūga, more than that a main branch Hyūga, to Kumo, when they've been trying to steal the Byakugan for decades?" He sighed and shook his head.

"I-I think that it's a political move." Hidara raised an eyebrow. "If Kumo kidnap me for my Byakugan, then Konoha will have an excuse to attack, and since the war has only recently ended, Kumo won't be able to fight back as effectively." Hidara nodded thoughtfully. "Did you fight in the war?" Hidara froze up at the question.

"…yup." He suddenly stood and stretched "I'll take first watch…you train or sleep, you know…whatever you usually do on missions when the others are either asleep or on duty." He trudged off, balancing a kunai on one finger as he went. Hinata let out a sigh, and moved over to the tree line. She calmly activated her Byakugan, and started going through the gentle fist movements, trying to perfect her stance. She continued doing this, repeating moves over and over to get rid of any holes in her defence, until she realised that it was well into the night. She stretched, her muscles tight from the workout. She set off across the camp, searching for her bodyguard. She eventually found him sitting in a tree, watching the road.

"Umm…Hidara?" He grunted in response. "I'll take over the watch now." He looked down at her.

"You sure?" He saw her nod, and jumped down. "Want some company then?"

"Aah, you don't have to, you must be tired." Hidara laughed slightly, and leant against the tree. They stood in silence for a while, before he spoke, keeping his voice low.

"You have noticed the five ninja's trying to sneak up on us haven't you." Upon seeing Hinata nod, he rested one hand on the hilt of his sword. "On your word."

The two stood in silence, with Hinata's Byakugan silently activated and Hidara's hand flexing on his hilt. "Now!" Hinata suddenly shouted, throwing a kunai into the trees. Hidara drew his sword in an arcing motion, deflecting three shuriken. The two ninja's moved, pressing their backs together.

"You might as well come out, we know you're there." Hinata's voice was clear as she spoke. After a few moments, five ninja landed around them, all wearing headbands with a music note on them.

"Seriously? You guys are still around?" Hidara asked, tilting his head to one side. "I thought you guys were all captured and either executed or imprisoned." He caught a kunai that flew at his head, and threw it into a tree. "Go figure."

One of the sound ninjas snarled and charged at Hinata, shouting a battle cry of "Die Leaf Scum!" The Hyuuga heiress ducked under a blow, and retaliated. "**Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm**!" She slammed her open palm into the man's stomach, and he went flying back.

"**One sword; Quick draw!**" With her Byakugan enhanced vision, Hinata could see that Hidara had sheathed his sword and moved into a Kenjutsu stance. Suddenly the sword was out of the sheath and whistling through the air, ending the life of one of the ninjas as it cut through their throat. "Well that worked." He muttered, feeling immensely smug with himself. He quickly went on the defensive as two more ninja's attacked him.

Hinata blocked an attack from the fifth ninja, and started to seal his chakra points, one by one. After trading several blows, the sound ninja attempted a jutsu. Hinata moved quickly, dropping into one of the most feared stances of the Hyūga clan. "You're in my range." She moved quickly, her arms a blur as she struck time and time again. "**One palm, Two palm, Four palm, Eight palm, Sixteen palm, Thirty-two palm,**" She spun and shouted out the attacks full name. "**Eight Trigram, Sixty-Four palm!**" Her arms blurred as she struck again and again, her final blow knocking the enemy ninja out and sending him flying. "I-I did it." She whispered, before turning to her companion.

"Good job Hyūga!" Hidara said, facing her with a grin. His two opponents were lying on the ground, bleeding. "Let's get moving, shall we?" Hinata nodded, and went to pack up when her Byakugan noticed something.

"Behind you!" Hidara started to turn, drawing his sword as he did, but was grabbed around the throat.

"Don't move, girly." A sound ninja had snuck up on them, and was holding Hidara hostage now, a kunai pushing into the swordsman's throat. "One move, and he's dead." Hinata glared at the man, but noticed Hidara smiling.

"Don't worry Hinata, I've got this one!" He grinned before wincing as the Kunai dug deeper into his neck. "ouch!"

"Shut up." The ninja growled, before glaring at Hinata again. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to let me leave, and not mention this to your superiors, got it? In exchange, I tell the others around here not to kill you."

Hidara laughed. "I'm sorry, but we just wiped out your squad, what makes you think that any other sound nins we meet won't face the same fate?" He chuckled. "Besides…you're right where I want you."

The sound ninja growled, and went to end Hidara's life for insulting the power of the Sound, when he found himself flying backwards. Hidara hand gathered a large amount of chakra on his feet, and shoot backwards, crashing the two into a tree, enemy first. The sudden impact caused the Sound nin to drop the Kunai.

"**Ninja art**" Hidara started, taking hold of his sword with both hands. He spun the blade so the point was touching his stomach. "**Seppuku!**" With that one cry, he stabbed himself.

The sword sliced through him and the sound ninja, impaling the two and digging into the tree.

"Hidara!" Hinata cried, rushing over to the two. She carefully, but quickly, pulled them off the tree, and pushed the dying Sound ninja off the blade. Laying her bodyguard on the ground, she wiped the foreign blood off the blade, and started doing hand signs. "**Ninja art; healing palm jutsu.**" her hand started glowing green with the healing chakra, and she moved it to the wound on his front.

Just as she started to heal it, a hand grabbed her wrist. Flinching, she glanced at the arm, and saw who was holding her.

Hidara grinned.

"Surprise."

Hinata did something she hadn't done for a long time.

She fainted.

**AN: And that's your lot!  
Sorry it took so long, but I didn't know quite how to write this one at times.  
A quick translation;  
Seppuku – Stomach-cutting, also known as Honourable suicide.  
See you next time!**


End file.
